A Return To Innocence
by Blue090899
Summary: Roman, Seth and Dean have created a device that will cause complications to an unlucky soul. Please review it is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is an idea I came up with a couple of days ago that I thought would be a lot of fun to write and now that I'm finished with my last story I can begin with writing it.**

Tommy Pickles was a teenager that had everything going for him he had a beautiful girlfriend a perfect family that cared and loved him his friends were always there for him even when he and his brother made them all lose their televison but everything can change in a matter of moments. Tommy was at the local New York Driving center waiting for his number to be called so he can begin his driving exam, he was with his girlfriend and his best friend who were there to give him all the support he needed but that was plenty for him.

" Tommy you need to relax or you will truly mare a mistake " Kimi explained to Tommy. Kimi had her usaul dreads that she wore evreyday to go along with her punk rock look that came with her reputation.

" I know, I know but I dont want to wait another six months to take this test... again " Tommy responded turning towards Kimi.

" Don't worry you won't fail but you look so much better when you are relaxed plus with me and Chuck here you'll truly dominate this test " Kimi explained rubbing Tommy's shoulder which ended up realaxing him a little.

" You better listen to her Tommy you know she is right " Chuckie told him as he looked away from his drama club script.

" Don't worry Chuck I know well enough after that bet I lost with you awhile back " Tommy said smileing. " I still have the ocasionaly nightmares about... them " Tommy added shakinly. Chuckie laughed at that comment.

A few moment later you could here Tommy's number called over the loud speaker " Well I guess its my turn wish me luck "

" Good luck Tommy you got this " Chuckie said with a thumbs up. Kimi gave him a kiss on the lips " Remember don't get nervous just relax and everthing will be fine "

" Okay and remember we're going to Natalia after " Tommy told her as he started walking up to the front desk. " Yeah I remember will go afterwards " Kimi replied with another smile.

* * *

Tommy walked up to front desk there was a woman in her early forty's she was sitting down she also had a professional outfit on that had a very prominent color of red which included her glasses. She scowled as she saw Tommy come up and spoke with a very deep monotone.

" Sir what are you her for " She asked.

" Um, to take my drivers test " Tommy replied.

" Do you have your paperwork with you today? " She asked.

" Yes its all here " Tommy replied quickly which caused her to give him a look. She reviewed the paperwork informing him that it was all good, she then told him to wait by the door and a drivers instructer will be along shortly. Tommy proceded to the door trying to remember everything he had to remember for the test before the driver instructor comes but shortly after he had arrived.

" Hello are you Thomas Pickles " The driver instructor asked as he came over to Tommy. The driver instructor looked like one of those guys you would find at a classic office job that bored you to death if you worked there. He had a white dress shirt to go with his black clip-on tie while he wore his busness slacks and causal black dress shoes.

" Yes I am " Tommy responded with a smile.

" Okay lets get this over with " The man replied walking outside to the cars. Tommy followed him outside as they got in the car, he started driving on the course that had everything you had to watch for while driving whether it be a pedestrian, the lights or the other drivers on the road but neither less Tommy was realaxed thanks to Kimi. He ended up passing his test without any problems. Once the test was over they had him take his picture then handed him his brand new liscense, now that he recived it he met Kimi and Chuckie outside who are waiting by the car.

" Oh, here he comes Chuck " Kimi whispered as she nudged Chuckie to get his atention. " Didi you pass? " Kimi asked with her hair blowing in her face. Tommy responded with a smile showing them his card. " Yay I knew you would pass " Kimi shrieked running up to Tommy giving him a kiss and a hug. " Good job Tommy way to go " Chuckie said giving him a pat on the back after he stopped kissing Kimi. " Great well lets go before everyone gets there " Tommy said. " I'll drive " He added as they headed towards thew car which caused Chcukie and Kimi to laugh.

The three teenagers got in the car with Tommy and Kimi in the front and Chuckie resided in the back, They drove over towards Natalia which was the hottest pizza place in Mastic Long Island New York. Once they arrived Tommy was greeted by almost everyone he has known for the first seventeen years of life. The party was great there was all kinds of pizza and drinks and your ocasional garlic knots, Tommy decided to do presents with evreyone there and even made another event for the next day with the gang. After the party it was around eight o'clock so he and Kimi decided to go for a drive before they went home to get some alone time behind there high school which was just them making out in the backseat. But eventually Tommy had to take her home before Chuckie killed him so he drove her home and then went home himself. By the time he made it back to his house it was almost midnight so he quietly went to bed remembering the great day he had while looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at a location nearby_

" Dean hand me the powercables " Asked a very charmatic voice. Dean handed the man the cables with a crazy look in his eyes, Dean was wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath while in jeans and black boots. " Roman hurry up with those energy components we need to insert them soon so we can test the device " The charismatic voice said again but a little bit louder and dieracted at a diffrent figure who was in the back carrying a big shipping container that said Fragile on the side. " Seth I'm coming plus we still have plenty of time the deadline for the company isn't till next March " Roman responded with irritation. " I know but sooner the better. Right? " Seth responded as he connected the powercables.

We now had a good view of Roman and Seth, Roman was a large man that looked like he coulud run you through a wall, he wore a black vest to go with a black set of cargo pants and his black boots while he had a tatoo on his left shouldar that would make you think he was a Samoan. But Seth was much smaller and thinner he wore a labcoat to go along with a black vest and black dress slacks while he still wore black dress shoes, his hair looked kinda gresay being long with the most proment color being black with a blond set in the middle of his hair.

" Okay its connected we just need to place the components we all picked then it should start up and we can test it " Seth explained to Dean and Roman. Roman opened the box where the components happened to be. Dean, Seth and Roman all picked out three blue components where the light inside made a picture of a wolf. They inserted them into the compartment which made the device spring to life with energy courseing throught the machine. " Okay its ready now lets test it out on someone in the tristate area " Seth suggested while rubbing his hands together evilly. " Hey Seth its late lets just do it tomorrow " Roman suggested looking tired with bags under his eyes. " Okay but first thing tomorrow we shall test it for the first time " Seth responded annoyed. All three men agreed and decided to go to bed which was located at there lab. The three men did make a mistake that may cost them and someone else dearly.

 **A/N: Alright that's the end of this first chapter in this new story I'm doing. What mistake did they make? How and who will suffer because of this mistake? Come back next time to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy woke up at his usual time on a Saturday morning at nine o'clock, he was feeling great he could now drive he had his beautiful girlfriend Kimi and the greatest friends in the world. But something felt a little off today he decided to just ignore it and start getting ready for the day. He sprung out of his bed and headed over to his closet he threw off his sweatpants and a blue shirt. Once he was undressed he grabbed a new blue shirt and a black Nike hoodie and a pair of jeans. Tommy then headed to his bathroom brushed his teeth fixed his hair and headed downstairs where his Mom and Dad where eating breakfast as Dill weren't up yet.

" Hi sweetie did you sleep well " Didi asked sitting down at the kitchen table reading a book.

" Yeah I fell great " Tommy responded giving his mom a kiss on the cheek then heading over to the counter to start making his breakfast. " That's great but where are you going " Didi asked still looking up from her book with a smile.

" Just meeting up with Kimi at her house for a little while then meeting with the gang at the movies " Tommy replied pouring a bowl of cereal and sitting down with it at the table with his Mom and Dad. As he was sitting down he noticed that his dad was sleeping in his coffee.

" Dad are you okay " Tommy asked poking him in the shoulder. Stu abruptly woke up yelling making no sense at all to what he was saying.

Stu then realized Tommy was next to him. " Oh hey Tommy I'm fine just a little tired I was up all night trying to get the next project done for mr Mucklehoney. "

Tommy had a look of concern on his face but after a couple of seconds asked " Why did you stay up for that it's not like it's due tomorrow. "

" Yeah but this one has to work or I'm... I'm " Stu mumbled trying to get the words out.

" Fired " Tommy guessed.

" Yeah I'm fired so you see why I need to stay up late right now " Stu said holding back the tears.

" you'll be fine stu you've been doing this for over seventeen years " Didi assured him giving him a pat on the shoulder. " You know what deed your right I will be fine " Stu replied getting up to go get dressed and continue working.

Tommy then got up and looked straight at his mother " Was he like this before you had me and Dill "

" Yeah " Didi replied sadly. Tommy then put his dishes away and then went to get his shoes on and leave to go to Kimi's house.

At the ww2 museum in downtown Seth, Dean and Roman were already up and ready to go for the day as they entered the lab. " Guys today is the day we have been waiting for. Today we all get to see why we got into this industry " Seth explained beaming with excitement.

" I hope so seth cause you got us back on your side as brothers after backstabbed us to join the Authority " Roman said to sth looking right through him.

" And I thank you guys for that but trust me you will enjoy this day as it will be the best we have ever had as the SHEILD " Seth told both dean and roman as they reached the device at the far end of the room.

" You better be right Seth cause you still haven't gotten your beating for that either " Dean threatened him. Dean had black shirt with the letters D and A on them but they were overlapping one another along with his classic jeans and black combat boots. " I'm fully aware Ambrose but we all want the same thing here and once we are fished we can take our pay then be done with one another so lets get to work " Seth replied raising his voice louder and louder as he progressed. Seth was dressed in a new set of the outfit he had on last night.

Once they were done Seth went over to the device to discover it had launch history, Seth had a confused look on his face as he looked at the main screen of the device Roman quickly noticed this. " Whats wrong? What happened? " Roman asked moving so he could get a better look of the screen.

" Well it says that there was a launch last night but we didn't launch it last night " Seth explained turning towards Roman and Dean with a concerned look on his face.

" Well if we didn't launch it then who did " Roman asked. " Who knows but we need to find out " Seth answered with a concerned look on his face.

" Well seth does it at least tell you who it fired on " Dean asked looking at the screen as well shoving Roman out of the way.

" I can look but its gonna take awhile for me to find answers " Seth informed them which made the future not seem great. " Okay you just look to see who it shot while we try to figure out how it was shot last night " Roman told seth. " Alright Dean lets go get the equipment we need to investigate this issue " Roman said as he and Dean left the room.

" So where are you guys going again? " Chuckie asked Kimi as she was getting ready to leave with Tommy who would be here any minute.

" To Southaven " Kimi responded as she continued packing a picnic basket. " Is this another date Kimi. You know how I feel about that. " Chuckie told her with a raised eyebrow.

" Chuckie realex we've been dating for six months and he hasn't done anything wrong " Kimi said huffing at his brohters guess. " I know I just worry about you somtimes cause you are my little sister after all " Chuckie replied still leaning in the door.

Kimi turned around and looked at her brother while placing her hands on his shoulders " I can take care of myself Chuck plus its Tommy we're talking about so quit worrying " She told him as she walked past him towards the door. " I know, I know but just be careful for me please? " Chuckie asked pleading with his sister. " I'll be careful Chuck so please stop worrying " Kimi replied with a little annoyance in her voice.

" Okay I'll stop " Chuckie said smiling as her. Just then Tommy pulled up in his truck, Kimi ran out the door saying goodbye to Chuckie as she opened the passenger side door and kissed Tommy as she entered. Tommy then headed to the park which was a 10 minute drive from the Finsters. Once the couple arrived they headed to a nice grass opening where they could have some piece and quit.

" This spot looks good don't you think so " Kimi told Tommy as they were in a bug opening with no noise except for the rustling of the trees nearby.

" I guess " Tommy replied. The couple started setting everything down so they could have lunch, once everything was set they started to eat the lunch that Kimi had packed which included sandwiches, variety if fruit and cheese. About halfway through the meal Tommy excused himself so he could use the restroom.

Tommy headed to the restroom that turned out not to be a porter potty but your classic public restroom and all of its disgusting. Tommy did his business and went to go washed his hands which he started to do but as he was scrubbing the soap he looked and noticed something that really shocked him and scared him that he screamed which caused Kimi to come running into the bathroom ( She doesn't care ).

" Tommy where are you? Are you okay? " Kimi yelled out frantically looking around for any sign of him as there was just her and a boy that was maybe 10 years old. " Right here Kimi " The boy said looking up at her.

" How do you know my name? Unless. Tommy? " Kimi asked with a puzzled look on her face.

" Yeah its me but I don't know what happened but I'm really small again for some reason " Tommy explained.

" But how? " Kimi asked still very confused.

" Who knows but we need to go home and talk about it with evereyone " Tommy replied.

" Yeah we need to do that " Kimi said as she g left the bathroom with her now ten year old boyfriend.

We now return to Seth, Dean and Roman who are still trying to figure out who got shot by the device but to no avail Seth still hasn't figured out who was shot.

" Guys its no use I can't figure out who shot it because we made the programming to encrypted " Seth complained practically ready to pull his hair out. " Seth relax its not like we'll get in any trouble if THEY find out about it " Roman reminded him. " I know but I'm not worried about them I'm worried about the authorities finding us " Seth replied.

Dean came back in the room holding a beer. " Come on guys lets just relax and take a load off " Dean told them as he sat down in the couch they had in there. " Well Dean we have to get this figured out soon or we might have big problems on our hands " Seth told him as he was still trying to gain access. " We still have to March so lets not rush it we might as well take a break " Roman said just as the lab phone had rung. Dean went to answer it " Hello, Yes it is, Okay will meet you there right now " Dean said answering the person on the other end many times.

" Who was that " Seth asked as he stepped away from the devices computer for a breath moment. " One of our suppliers he wants to meet a the docks right now " Dean explained. " Well what are we waiting for lets go " Roman said as the three men rushed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story keep it coming!

Last Chapter

\- Dean, Seth and Roman discovered that the device had fired and hit someone but they don't know who

\- Tommy had regressed to the age of ten but has no idea how

\- Kimi is taking him back to his house so they can figure out how and so his family knows

* * *

" Do you need help or can you get in by yourself " Kimi asked Tommy as they were starting to get in the car.

" Kimi I'm seventeen I'm pretty sure I can get in by myself " Tommy replied a little irritated.

" I know but I'm just making sure since you are 10 again " Kimi reminded him.

" I got it " Tommy said back. Tommy started climbing in the car which was a little difficult for him since he was pretty short for a ten year old but after a few tries he eventually got it. " I told you I could get in by myself " Tommy said as he sat in the passenger seat next to Kimi who was driving since she thought that it might look bad if Tommy started driving at his current state in appearance.

" It would of been easier if you had let me help you. But you did get in by yourself " Kimi said as she started the truck. They drove the twenty minute drive back to Tommy's house with lots of talking most of it focused on Tommy's new state which his answers to some of the questions she asked were pretty vague or unclear, but eventually they reached the Tommy's house.

" Look Stu I think Tommy is back already " Didi said to Stu as they were both having lunch with Dill when they heard the car pull up.

" Something must be wrong if he is home already, I wonder what it might be? " Stu replied as all three of them got up and headed for the front door, Kimi opened the door just as they reached the door, they all looked surprised but glad that Kimi was there.

" Oh hey Kimi, where is Tommy is he with you? " Dill asked her as she popped just her head in.

" He is right here " She told them just as the seven years younger Tommy appeared through the doorway. " Who is that? Are you babysitting? " Dill asked again. " No that's Tommy " Kimi replied with a straight face.

" Very funny Kimi but really where is Tommy? " Stu asks again still not believing her. " Guys I'm serious this is Tommy " Kimi tried explaining again. For the next couple of minutes Kimi argued with the rest of the Pickles family trying to explain that Tommy was here, but he was turned into a ten year old again and that she didn't know how, but the pickles thought she was joking so they where starting to get annoyed, but eventually Tommy said something.

" STOP! " Tommy yelled which got all four of them to be quiet. " Kimi isn't playing a joke it really is me "

" But how? " Didi asked. " Wait this doesn't make any sense. " Stu said. " It was probably Aliens " Dill commented.

" I don't know really what happened but I do know that I'm a ten year old boy on the outside but still the same person that you guys know and love " Tommy explained.

" Well if this is true we need to find out how this happened " Didi said with a look of determination, Everyone else nodded there heads understanding what they had to do.

 ** _Back with Seth, Dean and Roman_**

" Why do they want to speak with us right now " Seth asked as all three men were entering there black Durango truck, Roman entered on the drivers side while Seth sat in the passenger seat Dean sat in the back. " Did they say why they needed to see us and at this time in the morning " Roman asked as he started driving downtown towards the docks, " No they just said get there and to hurry " Dean explained acting like he was one of there suppliers. " Just great since these guys are very shady we might as well just say come kill me or brutally injure right now " Roman complained. " Well we've come prepared " Seth said looking back into the trunk which was where they held there equipment, " So as long as we play it smart and don't assume anything we will be fine just stay on your toes and will be alright " Seth explained to them trying to relax everyone.

You could tell from what the three men had on that they were prepared for anything, Roman had on black cargo pants with a blue vest with energy coursing throughout the vest, Seth and Dean had each there own tactical vests on along with black cargo pants and black combat boots.

Eventually after a 20 minute drive Roman pulled up to the docks, all three men exited the truck and headed to the back to grab what they needed to be prepared for this meeting. They walked towards the courtyard of the docks, the courtyard had gravel everywhere along the floor with plenty of shipping containers all around, there was also cranes all around the docks with shipping containers attached to them. The three men walked up to find that there suppliers where already there.

All six men eyed one another with interest waiting for someone to make a move, " So you called us all out here, for what exactly? " Seth asked as he eyed all three of the suppliers. The man in the middle stepped up towards them, " Well mister Rollins we called the three of you out there so we can discuss your assignment that was given to you last November, have you had any progress yet on the assignment?

Seth then went on to explain what they have accomplished so far but he didn't mention about the firing that took place last night since they still weren't sure how it had happened. " Well I see, keep going we still need results ... And remember if you fail you know what the consequences are " The supplier reminded them. " Yes, yes we remember will contact you as soon as we get results " Dean replied beaming with confidence showing no fear towards these intimidating figures. They ended the meeting on that note and got back into the truck.

" Seth we need to hurry and figure this out or were done for " Roman said as he started driving on the high way back to the museum, " Roman I'm well aware we need to hurry but still we must figure out first who the machine fired on so we can hopefully have something for them or at least figure out what to do with the victim " Seth replied sounding annoyed with Roman while shooting him and Dean a look saying you better watch it.

 _ **Back at the docks**_

The main man turned towards his comrades " You know what to do. " Both men nodded and got on their motor bikes heading towards the three men. The suppliers where dressed in combat suits with heavy firepower attached to them and a lot of high tech equipment accompanied with the suit. Once the two men got close enough they shot two a tracker onto the bumper in the back of the car, the second men shot a small drone out of his gun, the drone then created a small laser so it could enter the truck and place a small tracker onto Dean, once the drone's mission was accomplished the second man had it return to him so they could hear and see what they where doing at all times, but they backed off so Dean, Roman and Seth wouldn't get suspicious.

 **Well its been awhile since I updated but that was only because I had finals to deal with but tomorrow is the last day of school. YAY! So I hope to update more often in the near future, please leave your reviews as they really motavate me to writing on this story more so then others I have right now. Happy to be back and happy Summer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap:**

 **\- Tommy's family learned of his current state as an 10 year old**

 **\- Seth, Dean and Roman saw there suppliers and are now being tracked by them but they don't know that**

* * *

 _ **(Pickles Residence)**_

" So that's Tommy " Chuckie asked. " Yep that's him we don't know how but he is now the size of an ten year old " Dill answered getting the response of being shocked from Phil, Lil and Chuckie.

" Did the doctor give you guys and answers as to how this happened " Chuckie asked still looking at him with everyone else as Tommy stood by the tree in the backyard looking at his phone. Tommy looked up right after Chuckie asked the question and started walking towards all of them. " No he thought we were playing some kind of joke on hi, so he just did a regular exam on him then we left " Dill explained.

" Hey guys, do you see what has happened to me " Tommy asked as he looked down at himself. " Yeah we see but are you still seventeen " Chuckie asked concerned. " Yeah I think so but I don't feel like I'm seventeen I feel like a ten year old "

" Don't worry Tommy will help you get through this " Kimi reassured him, everyone else agreed with what she said. " But Tommy what about school on Monday there is no way that they will let you in as a ten year old " Dill questioned. " Well D maybe I will just skip school which will be the only cool thing about this whole ordeal "

Meanwhile inside Stu and Didi were discussing what they were going to do with Tommy. " I can't believe Doctor Shockter thought we were joking he did nothing to help and only wasted our time and hard earned money " Didi ranted on pacing back and forth in the kitchen. " Deed relax maybe there is another place we can take him to see if someone can figure him out " Stu said grabbing Didi so she would stop pacing. " Yeah Stu your right I just need to relax and find another doctor, but we can't have him going to high school on Monday as a ten year old the school might view it as something that should never happen in a school " Didi agreed. " Wait you mean like setting a bomb off or a school shooting " Stu asked, " No of course not but still you never know, I wonder if there is anything else we could do with Tommy for now until we get to the bottom of this, do you have any idea's Stu? " Didi asked. " I think for now he should just stay home with me, we could also have Dill bring his work home for him so he can keep up until we figure this out " Stu suggested. " That sounds good I'll go get him so we can break the news to him "

Didi went outside to ask Tommy if he can come inside but she did ask that his friends wait outside while they talked to them which they agreed not wanting to upset Didi, the three of them sat in the living room on the sofa so they could discuss what to do next.

" Okay Tommy we know that you are still seventeen up here " Didi pointed to her head, " But on the outside you are look like a boy at the age of ten so... "

" So what? " Tommy asked

" So Champ we think that until someone can figure out why you are ten again you should miss school " Stu explained saving Didi ( For Once )

" I can't do that I'm apart of so many activities those people and the school are counting on me " Tommy replied with a different kick in his voice.

" Tommy it won't matter because you don't look like the person they elected as student body president " Didi told him. " Or the person that is the star forward of the soccer team " Stu added.

" But I'll just explain to them and then " Tommy began, " And then, they will think you are crazy and will not believe you " Didi interrupted him. " So champ just enjoy this nice little break but we are going to have Dill bring your work home for you so you can't fall behind " Stu informed him.

Tommy looked defeated he tried looked ready to respond and argue some more but decided against it and kept his mouth shut, this upset both Stu and Didi greatly as they have never seen Tommy like this before but knew this was the only way and hopefully someone can get to the bottom of this for him. Didi broke the tension by saying " alright Tommy now that's taken care of I need you to try on some of your old clothes and Dill's that we kept from when you where younger "

" Okay I'm coming " Tommy replied after sighing. Tommy and Didi went upstairs to try on some clothes that would fit Tommy since he still had on the clothes he put on that morning, Stu went outside to tell Dill about what he had to do for Tommy at school from now on. The gang where all sitting at the patio table they had as well as the ledge on the patio.

Stu walked up to Dill and asked, " Hey Dill we need you to get Tommy's work for him so he can keep up with school "

" Okay Dad I'll do that from now on " Dill told him. " Thanks " Stu responded as he patted him on the shoulder then went back inside the house.

* * *

Didi had finished up with Tommy and ended up taking all of his clothes that fit him when he was seventeen and put them in the box of his old ten year old clothes while putting his ten year old clothes in his dresser. By the time they were done with all that everyone had left and gone home, so it was just the pickles family left in the house. Didi went downstairs to start dinner while Tommy stayed up in his room away from everyone else so he could be alone and think about what would happen in his new lifestyle, but Dill entered his room so he could see how his older brother was doing.

" Knock, Knock "

" Who is it go away " Tommy yelled

" Its Dill I just want to talk and see how you are doing " Dill responded nervously. Tommy didn't respond immediately so Dill let himself in, Tommy was lieing down on his bed which was now way too big for him since Tommy was rather short and small in size for a ten year old, Dill layed down next to him since there was room.

" How are you doing " Dill asked looking up to the ceiling.

" How do you think I'm doing " Tommy replied irritated.

" Well I don't know since we haven't really gotten to talk since you came home this morning " Dill explained.

" D to be truly honest I'm pissed that something like this happened, because just as I was starting to enter adulthood and get away fromm our overprotective parents I'm then a little boy again " Tommy said pouring his feeling into Dill.

" I totally understand T but the best we can do is have you live your life to the fulluset and try to figure out what exactly happened " Dill reminded him.

" I guess your right but it still doesn't make me happy about the sudden change of scenery "

" But don't worry will figure this out together and with are friends "

" I sure hope so or I'll never be free from them " Tommy told Dill referring to there parents just as they were called for dinner.

" I think that Mom calling us for dinner " Dill responded sitting up.

" Yeah lets go, oh and Dill "

" Yeah, "

" Thanks this made me feel much better " Tommy told him.

" Anytime " Dill resaponded holding the door as they went down to have there first dinner with a little boy in seven years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap:**

 **\- Seth, Dean and Roman are being tracked by there suppliers while they try to figure out how and who fired the machine and who it ended up hitting.**

 **\- Tommy is getting ready to start his first week as a ten year old for the second time through**

* * *

The rest of the weekend for Tommy involved him seeing four different doctors to see if they could figure out what had happened to him but just like Doctor Shockter they all thought the Pickles were trying to play some type of joke. This infuriated Didi which only made her even more determined to figure this mess out, so Tommy still didn't know what had happened and if the situation would ever improve for the young lad.

Monday had arrived for them which forced Tommy to stay home while everyone else went to work and school, since they didn't know what was happening with this regression situation they decided to leave someone home with Tommy who was trustworthy.

" Oh, come on Mom I don't need a babysitter, I can take car of myself I'm seventeen years old " Tommy complained as everyone was packing up all there stuff getting ready to leave the house. " Tommy sweetie, I know but what if something happens to you with this new condition we need someone home with you just in case " Didi tried to explain to her ' Youngest '

" You promised that you wouldn't treat me like I'm a fifth grader, I'm still seventeen on the inside " Tommy reminded her while whining.

" It has nothing to do with having the size of a ten year old boy its just that we don't know what might happen so I would just feel more comfortable if someone stayed here with you " Didi explained to him again just a yellow bug pulled up on the driveway. " Oh she must be here now "

Coming out of the car was a rather tall young woman with long luscious blond hair in a nice fall outfit that helped make her beauty even more stunning. " Hello aunt Didi I see your just about to leave " The woman said which Tommy couldn't see because of his new height.

" Yeah I am thanks again for keeping an eye on things for me Angelica " Didi responded. Tommy was shocked to see his older cousin who had been touring the world for the past five years with their childhood best friend Susie Carmichael and had only seen her here and there.

" Oh no problem but you said I was was watching Tommy who would be almost a legal adult, right? " Angelica asked. " He normally would be but he ... "

" He still is " Tommy said raising his innocent young voice.

" Well he is on the inside but he now looks like he is ten years old " Didi said as she finally let Angelica in just as Dill and Stu came to the door ready to leave for the day.

" Oh my gosh, Tommy is that you what happened to you " Angelica asked with her mouth open in shock and in an embrace with Tommy.

" I don't know " He responded. Angelica then greeted Stu and Dill while Didi explained what had happened to Tommy as well as what she wanted her to do today for her cousin. " Okay sounds good aunt Didi I'll keep things under control while you guys are gone me and Tommy might even have some fun. " Alright we really have to go, Tommy be good for Angelica will be back around five " Didi told them as Dill, Stu and Didi left the house.

Angelica stood in the doorway waving goodbye to the rest of Tommy's family until they were out of sight, she then turned towards to Tommy and dropped towards his level. " Okay now that they are gone what to you want to do little man " Angelica said jokingly. " First I'm not little I'm seventeen years old, second I just want to be alone " Tommy responded irritated while starting to walk upstairs. " Um Tommy your height would argue differently also your Mom said you are not to be left alone for any reason what so ever " Angelica told him as she started following him upstairs.

" Well I guess I'm stuck with you then " Tommy admitted accepting this situation. " Yeah you are so I'll ask again what do you want to do "

Tommy didn't answer he just shrugged his shoulder's then walked downstairs and plopped himself onto the couch, Angelica followed him " did you have breakfast yet? "

" No " Tommy said as he was now pouting with his arms crossed. " Well you wait here and I'll get you some breakfast, anything you want "

Tommy shook his head to answer her question " alright I'll be right back with your breakfast, why don't you watch some _cartoons_ while you wait " Angelica suggested to him as she put the remote right next to Tommy then left into the kitchen.

Tommy sat there pouting for a couple of minutes thinking over his situation and pondering how much it sucked as he couldn't even be by himself as he noticed Angelica poking her head in and out every few seconds to make sure he was still there. Eventually he thought that a little Tv may cheer mim up so he turned on the TV which just so happened to be on Dill's favorite network, the show on was one that he recognized when he was younger so he started watching it, he got hooked to it and knew he should change the channel since people his age aren't supposed to watch shows like this or even enjoy them but he didn't want to change the channel so he kept it on.

Angelica eventually had breakfast ready for Tommy so she came in and gave it to him. " Okay finally have breakfast done, we have some orange juice, a bowl of Reptar cereal and a banana, so eat up and enjoy. " Angelica sat down next to Tommy and started watching with Tommy. Tommy continued eating while he watched when Angelica changed the channel " HEY, go back I was watching that " Tommy snapped at her for changing the channel. " Sorry I didn't realize I'll change it back " Angelica said as she put her hands up in defense, Tommy continued to glare at her.

 _Meanwhile_

" Guys come here I think I've found what happened with our device " Seth hollered as Dean and Roman looked up from what they were doing and proceeded to come over and look. Both men walked over to the monitor that Seth was looking at and moved it closer to them so they could take a look.

" Is this what I think it is Seth " Dean asked. " Yep its a camera feed of what happened to the machine the other night "

" This is great news well can you access it so we can look at it " Roman asked.

Well not yet anyway, we need the city's security codes to access it since the camera's are all controlled through the city's security network, but I know someone that can get us those codes "

" Who? " Both men asked.

" Our old friend Noble, he worked on designing the security network so he will be able to get us in we just need to find him and his partner told me that if he ever needed to be found follow the children " Seth informed them with a calm tone in his voice.

" Follow the children what does that mean? " Roman asked.

" Um, I'm gonna go with the straightforward answer and suspect that it mean FOLLOW THE CHILDREN! " Seth bellowed with anger.

" Seth you better control your self or I'm gonna get violent and there won't be any of you left " Roman responded back. Dean being the voice of reason stepped in front of both of them " Guys relax we have an objective so lets not turn on one another "

Both men hesitantly agreed and stepped away form another and walked away to get suited up for there visit to the children.

* * *

" Okay the show is over so do you wanna do something else now " Angelica asked Tommy.

" Yeah, I do Angelica can we go to the park " Tommy asked wiping away his milk mustache. " Sure we can but first we need to go over some rules that your mom told me to tell you in case we leave the house "

" Okay what are they? " Tommy asked understanding her.

" Well first you have to act your age " She told him. " What do you mean I act like I'm seventeen all the time I'm very mature for my age "

" No Tommy she wants you to act like your a ten year old boy, so you can't say any words that a ten year old wouldn't understand. " Don't give me that look you know what words I'm talking about, also don't mention anything that a ten year old can't do to anyone or people may be suspicious about you and me " Angelica explained to him hoping he would be understanding.

" I get it Angelica this is only right so no one wonders about me and my parents " Tommy told her.

" Great well you go get ready and then we can go to the park " Angelica told him as they both got up and Tommy ran upstairs.

* * *

 **Sorry its been a little over week since I updated I've just been doing some other things besides fanfiction since my summer vacation has begun. I Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far keep it up with the reviews I love reading them. Finally one last thing wish a happy birthday it was his birthday a couple of days ago. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Recap-**

 **\- Angelica is in charge of keeping an eye on Tommy while everyone else is at work or at school.**

 **\- Seth, Dean and Roman need the security codes to access the cameras that saw what happened to their machine the other night.**

* * *

Tommy and Angelica have arrived at the park that they always went to when they were little, on this day there were very few occupants located there which made it a lot easier for Angelica to keep a close watch on Tommy. Angelica brought a couple of things with them to the park so they could enjoy themselves, which included a picnic basket and some toys that Angelica had gotten from Susie and her family.

" Okay this looks like a good spot as any don't you think " Angelica asked as she spread a blanket down right near a tree and laid all of the stuff she was carrying down on it.

" I guess " Tommy replied half-heartily. " Well I'll be right here so you can go play or something Tommy just come back if you need something "

" Okay bye " Tommy replied as he ran off away from Angelica.

* * *

Tommy wanted to get as far away from Angelica as he could since he has been on complete watch for over 48 hours straight except for when he had to go to the bathroom or sleep but Angelica had said that he could go off on his own for a little bit. Tommy wasn't sure what he wanted to do since normally what he does is hang out with his friends or go skating but as neither are possible at the moment he decided he would just go on the swing for little while just to see if it still is a lot of fun, but he still told himself he wasn't gonna start acting like he was ten he was still seventeen on the inside.

Tommy approached the swings and saw that there were four classic round swings which nobody was in at the moment so he decided to hop in one of them and start swinging which surprisingly to him he remembered how to do, after awhile it was just like night and day doing the motion required to swing, Tommy was enjoying himself so much that he didn't even notice the boy in front of him until the boy pulled Tommy's legs down so they were at eye level and Tommy wasn't swinging anymore.

" Hey! " The boy yelled.

" Hey! " Tommy yelled back mockingly which irritated the boy even more.

" What are you doing in my swing! " The boy yelled again.

" I'm swinging obviously, got a problem with it " Tommy told him, Tommy wasn't gonna let some middle school-er push him around since he was much older than him.

" Yeah I do, I'm Tyler and I rule this part of the playground and everyone can tell you that including Aaron and Bradley " Tyler told him while pointing to two boys flanking either side of him which were obliviously Aaron and Bradley.

" So? " Tommy replied showing no sign of fear or being intimated by this bully and his crony's.

" So, that means I get to do whatever I want and when I want to do it and right now I want to swing on that swing which is mine, so I suggest you get up before we show you what happens to people who disobey me and make me mad " Tyler explained while him and his crony's had smirks on their faces.

" Just because you say that doesn't mean it is true and besides the playground is for everyone to share so stop asking me to get up and use the other swings next to me " Tommy told them which just caused all three of them to smirk even more.

" We were really hoping you would say that " Tyler told him, " Get em boys "

Bradley and Aaron went behind the swing and picked it up while forcing it forward causing Tommy to fall out on to the sand, Tyler then picked him up pretending to forgive him which caused Tommy to relax and give Tyler the opening he needed. Tyler striked like a cobra once that opportunity presented itself and pantsed Tommy revealing a pair of Spider man briefs that he was forced to wear since they had no other kind of underwear that would fit him besides Dill's old pairs from when he was ten.

" Oh nice undies " Tyler said mockingly while motioning Aaron and Bradley to come over next to him. The three boys then pulled Tommy's shirt off leaving him in just his shoes and underwear which Tommy tried to cover up his groin area the best he could now that he had lost almost all his clothes but the boys weren't done there.

The final action they did was they picked Tommy up by his underwear and carried him over to the playground and hooked his underwear onto a pole which gave him a severe hanging wedgie. " Perfect now you will remember not to mess with me, oh and by the way will be keeping your clothes until you have apologized for stealing my swing, see you around Spider man " Tyler responded laughing with his buddy's and going back over to the swings.

Tommy realized that he was in quite the pickle ( See what I did there ;) ) now that he was hung up with no clothes on but his sneakers and his underwear which would eventually rip and leave him nude unless Angelica came by before that happened.

 _Meanwhile_

Angelica was on her phone looking at her twitter page when she looked up to see that it was 12:30 and Tommy wasn't back yet so she decided to get up and go look for him. " If I was seventeen and stuck in a ten year old body where would I go " She thought to herself.

She decided to look over at the local playground and see if he was there as she figured he wouldn't have gone too far, Angelica looked at the playground set when she noticed something hanging up on the structure so she decided to investigate.

She got closer and realized it was Tommy " Oh my gosh Tommy what happened "

" As much as I want to tell you, can you let me down first before this underwear rips " Tommy responded between grimaces. " Oh yeah sure " Angelica said.

Angelica went next to him and grabbed the end of the underwear that was hooked on part of the playground structure and helped ease Tommy down on to the ground. " Alright now that your safe can you tell me what happened, because I just found you in a hanging wedgie with no pants and no shirt on. So please explain. "

" Well right after we got here and you let me go on my own, I went on to the swings so I could see if they were as fun as I remember. " Angelica smiled as he said this seeing that he was starting to try and make the best of this situation. " Was it? " Angelica asked cutting off Tommy, he nodded.

" Great but you need to finish your story " Angelica told him.

" Right well, when I was on the swings these three boys told me that this boy Tyler who was one of the boys, that he was the king of this part of the park and that I was in his swing, which he didn't like of course but when he threatened me and told me to get up but I didn't because no eighth grader was gonna push me around, well once I did that the three boys pantsed me gave me a wedgie then they took my clothes leaving me here to be nakey in the middle of the park "

" Aww you poor thing Tommy I wish I could of been here to protect you " Angelica told him as she pulled Tommy close to her and started running her hand through his hair to calm him down since he had started letting his emotions out in the form of tears. " Thank you " was all Tommy could muster between his sobs and sniffles.

" Well your gonna catch a cold out in this chilly weather so lets go find those boys so they can give us your clothes back and then we will go home. How does that sound? " Angelica told him still trying to soothe him. Tommy just nodded and smiled at that idea as he kept on on sniffling as the crying was finally almost gone. " Tommy do you know where they went " Angelica asked, Tommy's response was just by pointing at the swings.

Tyler was in the swing while Bradley and Aaron where behind him pushing him as he swung when Angelica came over with Tommy next to her trying to gather himself and stop crying. " Excuse me would you mind giving me my cousin's clothes back to him its pretty cold out here and he might get sick he needs the warmth " Angelica was very calm and polite when she asked him this hoping this approach to Tyler would work.

" Oh look at this boys Spider man got himself a girlfriend to protect him " Tyler said as he stopped swinging and looked at his boys then looked forward again to see Angelica still standing there. " No he can't have them back he was mean to me "

" That's not how I heard it go down I heard that he was just swinging and minding his own business " Angelica told him raising her voice as she got deeper into the story.

" Well.. " Tyler tried to say but was cut off.

" But then some three wannabee tough guys came over and started telling him to beat it or they would hurt him "

" That's not true he is lieing " Tyler tried defending himself.

" How could he be lieing look at him " Angelica responded with more anger in her voice. The three boys were speackless knowing that they were caught but that didn't matter to Tyler.

" So what if its true you can't do anything to us its against the law " Tyler said telling her off.

" Yeah your right I can't do anything but I know the one person that all three of you have and there standing right over there so I'm gonna go tell them all about this little incident unless you want to hand me his clothes right now " Angelica told them knowing she had won.

" You wouldn't dare bring them in this " Tyler told her hoping she was bluffing.

" Just watch me I'll go right now " Angelica told them as she turned around and started walking towards there mothers.

" Alright, alright here you go just don't tell our Mom's please " Tyler begged on his knees along with Aaron and Bradley.

" That's what I thought, now hand me the clothes " Angelica told them with a smile. Tyler got up and handed Angelica Tommy's shirt and his jeans.

Angelica then turned to Tommy and led him inside the girls bathroom since she decided she was gonna help him get dressed, once they were inside she took him into the family stall. " Okay Tommy take your shoes off first so we can get your pants back on " Angelica talked with a calming tone in her voice hoping to soothe Tommy so he would let her dress him. He removed his shoes and then walked over to Angelica who had his pants out and ready to go she slipped them up then zipped them up and buttoned them for him she then asked him to lift his arms up and slipped the shirt over his head. Angelica noitcied something as she was helping him get dressed all of his clothes seemed kinda big on him but she just figured that Didi had him wear bigger clothes just in case he de aged more.

" Better now " Angelica asked as she knelled down to his level, Tommy nodded then whispered thank you. " Your welcome now lets get you home as everyone should be coming home soon. "

They left the park so they could get home before everyone else did also because Tommy was worn out from that whole ordeal and to Angelica he looked worn out and tired. Once they got home Angelica helped Tommy get on the couch with a blanket and a pillow which helped him fall asleep in seconds.

After Tommy fell asleep Didi came through the door and met Angelica halfway in the hallway. " Hello Angelica how was your guys day " Didi asked as she dropped her school bag at the door and shedded her light coat.

" It was okay we had breakfast as soon as you guys left while watching a little bit of T.V but Tommy looked really bored after awhile so we decided to go to the park for a couple of hours " Didi had a huge smile on her face when Angelica mentioned the park.

" I bet Tommy enjoyed going to park since he had been stuck in the house since this mess started " Didi told her.

" Actually it wasn't really not fun for him " Angelica told her while grimacing. " Wait why what happened? " Didi asked full of concern. Angelica then went on to explain what had happened with the three boys at the park to Didi.

" Is he okay " Didi asked as they made there way into the living room.

" I'm not sure he cried a lot and was pretty embarrassed about it I found him asleep when we got home so I placed him on the couch and tucked him in so he could sleep " Angelica explained.

" Well Angelica thanks for watching him for the day It means a lot to everyone as we have to go through this mess with Tommy " Didi told her as she rubbed her thumb through Tommy's hair.

" oh it was nothing Aunt Didi you know I would do anything for Dill or Tommy " Angelica told her as she started to gather up her stuff.

" you can stay for dinner if you want " Didi offered.

" Oh thanks but I would like to go home and see my parents for a little bit but if you need me again tomorrow I'll be here " Angelica told her as she put her coat on.

" Yeah that would be great if you could come over again tomorrow " Didi told her as she walked her to the door.

" Okay I'll come over same time Tomorrow "

" Okay bye Angelica and thanks again " Didi said as she shut the door and started to prepare dinner for her family.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of chapter six a little bit longer then most of the chapters I've done for this story hopefully they are this length for the rest of story but only time will tell.**

 **In your reviews let me know what your worst experience was with bully's and if it was anything like what Tommy expieranced in this chapter. Until next time see ya.**


	7. Chapter 7

(Tommy's POV)

Yesterday was pretty horrible for me, Angelica took me to the park since I had been stuck in the house for the past couple days but it turned out to be a pretty bad experience for me actually it was the worst ever. When I was ten ... the first time, I was never bulled cause I had Dill and my friends, so no one ever messed with us but I was all alone so Tyler and his gang tried it while succeeding as well as humiliating me by almost leaving me completely nakey in the park. But hopefully today will go a little better.

* * *

 **A/N: I might start using something like this as a recap instead of my old way so just give me your opinion on this method. THANKS  
**

* * *

" Tommy POV "

When I woke up the next morning the only thing I could remember was Angelica dressing me in the girls bathroom, I still can't believe I let her do that but then again I was really upset and needed some comfort. When I woke up my room was really dark for some reason plus oddly enough I was really sweaty so I decided to take an early shower, luckily my Mom set out some clothes for me last night, come to think of it I didn't see her or my dad or even Dill last night I guess I was that tired.

The bathroom was across the hallway so I had to maneuver through the dark to find the bathroom but I made it. I didn't have to open the door because the door was still open from when it was used last so I just walked in. I turned the light on after stepping on the stool but something was wrong ...

* * *

" Normal POV "

Tommy had made his way to the bathroom only to wake up his Mom with his screaming, she came rushing out of her room to go find the source of the noise.

" Where's the fire? " She yelled as she stopped at the bathroom to discover something that shocked her very much. What she saw when she entered the bathroom was a two year old version of Tommy in his oversized pajamas that he was in from last night.

" Tommy what happened? How? What? " Was all Didi could say as she was almost as shocked as he was, almost.

" Mes don'ts knows " Muttered Tommy he placed his hands over his mouth as he said this surprising himself. Didi was so shocked the first thing she did was she picked up Tommy placing him on her hip and went down to the basement to wake up Stu who was still working hard overnight but was now asleep on top of his workbench.

Once she got down there she shook Stu awake. " Stu, Stu, wake up "

" I'll be up in five minutes Mommy just let me finish Toto's math homework " Was what Stu muttered causing Tommy to giggle. Didi shook him again causing him to jolt awake and knock a couple of his toys over and on to the floor.

" Stu, its Didi and Tommy but we have big problems on our hands now "

" Why's what's happened " Stu's asked curiously while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

" Come upstairs to the kitchen and we can show you " Didi told him as she ascended the stairs and sat at the kitchen table.

Stu ended up meeting her in the kitchen as they both sat down at the table. " So what's the problem " Stu asked obvious that it was right in front of him.

* * *

( Tommy's POV )

My Mom had me sit in her lap as she sat down with my Dad so she could tell him about me, at least that is what I assumed she was gonna tell him. They started talking but I couldn't hear them that well so I tried to climb up on to the table but my Mom kept pushing me back down, so I decided to ask her to let me up. " Mom can you put me on the table " was what I asked her but she just told me to wait, I didn't want to wait so I asked again but this time what I heard out of my mouth wasn't clear words just baby babble so I thought why not trying talking like a Toddler so I said " uppy pwease " and I heard those words come out of my mouth and so did my Mom so she said fine and sat me on the table in front of my dad while they talked about me.

They talked for quite awhile and decided that since I was now a toddler, again, I would need supplies so it was decided that my Mom would run to the supermarket and get all of the necessities such as clothes, bottles, toys ext... And my dad would stay here and watch me but all that really meant was getting the old playpen set up that they kept for some reason but got rid of all the other baby stuff instead. Once he had the playpen set up he placed me in it still in my old pajamas.

It was around seven o'clock by the time my Dad got the playpen set up which by that time Dill came down to get ready for school he first saw me though

" Tommy is that you " Dill asked as he ran up to the playpen and knelled down so he was at my level.

I tried speaking again with regular English but again baby babble came out so I just nodded to him.

" Well I guess you de aged even more. Huh? " He told me which ticked me off just a little bit because like Duh, Dill come on of course I've de aged more.

At that moment my Dad entered the room. " Oh hey Dill I guess you found Tommy, me and your Mom will need to talk to you about this later on but for now just get ready for school as Mom should be back soon " he said as he looked down at his watch to check the time.

" Where did she go? " Dill asked him.

" To the supermarket for Tommy she went to go get a bunch of supplies for him so he could be cared for " He explained to Dill.

" Okay well I got to get ready, I'll see you later. " Dill said as he went to the kitchen and I was once again alone plus bored.

For the time being I just wanted to look and reflect on what has happened over the past few days, on Friday I was finally able to drive whenever and wherever I wanted but now I'm sitting here in a playpen for a little kid waiting for there Mommy to get me diapers, could life get any worse at this possible moment. As soon as I thought of that I wish I hadn't because then I wet the pajama pants that I was wearing and I now smell like piss, Fantastic just great.

* * *

( Normal POV )

Didi had made it home at seven thirty which was right before she and Dill had to go to work so she hoped Anglica hurried up so they could leave because she wasn't gonna leave Stu home alone with a two year old who was really seventeen mainly cause she doesn't know what will happen. She walked into the kitchen hoping to find someone in there which she was in luck as Dill was still there eating breakfast.

" Hey Mom " Dill said greeting her.

" Good morning, do you know where Tommy is? " She asked hoping to get him taken care of as she set all of the bags she had for Tommy on the floor.

" I think he is in the playpen, are you getting him dressed before we leave? " Dill asked.

" Yeah I am, but just wait in the car I'll be out in about ten minutes " Didi told him as she walked into the living room.

* * *

( Tommy's POV )

I heard my Mom and Dill talking in the kitchen but I was to wrapped in my own thoughts to listen but then my Mom came in and picked me up out of the playpen taking me over to the couch.

" Okay Tommy first thing is can you understand me " Mom asked me I replied by nodding. " Okay good so we will try to cut all the baby talk plus if anyone does anything that makes you uncomfortable just let me or your father or even Dill know and we will stop. Okay? " what she just said made me feel a little better. " T'ank you " I told her.

" Your welcome now we need to get you diapered before you have an accident " My mom told me which made me blush from the embarresment that I would have a accident. She went into one of the bags and took out a package of diapers, powder and some lotion. She started spreading the diaper out after she had taken my old pajama pants off, I tried scooting away but she placed her hand on my chest to stop me.

" Now Tommy I know this is embarrassing but this is something that we need to do since I'm not sure if you can go without accidents but if we learn later you can then we can talk about not using diapers, for now though just hold still and will be done very soon "

What she said made sense but it didn't mean that I had to like it, my mom soon had me in a diaper and dressed in a blue shirt like I used to wear when I was this young she didn't give me pants though.

" Okay now that your dressed Mommy has to go with Dill to school, but Daddy will still be here along with Angelica who is staying with you again, so behave Tommy and I'll see you tonight " she told me this after placing me in the playpen after dumping a bunch of toys in there including a star ball and a screwdriver.

* * *

( Normal POV )

Stu had to take half a day so he could set the crib up in his and Didi's room so Tommy would have somewhere to sleep tonight but he still had asked Angelica to come over he also explained what happened so she was aware. About ten to eight Angelica had made her way over to the house and had just entered when Stu had come down to get some tools.

" Oh hey Angelica, he's in the living room in the playpen " Stu told her as he went back upstairs.

" Okay thanks " She said as she made her way to the living room. She placed her bags down and headed towards the playpen.

" Hey Tommy how you doing "

" Bad " Tommy replied with his arms crossed and his bottom lip out.

" Well look at the bright side it can't get any worse. " Angelica said hoping to cheer him up but he just looked at her with annoyance.

" Sorry I'm just trying to cheer you up as you've had a pretty rough past couple of days "

" Yeah thanks for reminding me " Tommy replied but his stomach growled just as he talked.

" Well I'm here for you and I'm sure all of our friends are there for you too, but for right now I think you are hungry, did you have breakfast? " She asked.

" No " Tommy replied.

" Well lets put something in that tummy then " She said as she poked Tommy's tummy which caused him to giggle. " Okay? "

" Okay " Tommy replied.

Angelica went to pick him up but he stopped her. " I can walk I'm two years old "

" Okay go ahead I'll stand behind you in case you need help " Angelica told him as she unlocked the playpen.

Tommy stood up with ease but then he tried to stand and stay standing which was a little harder because he wasn't used to wearing a diaper as well as his new two year old body. Once he was standing and gained a little bit of stabilty he tried taking a step but once he took two steps he ended up falling on his butt.

" Do you want to try again or just make it easier for me and you by letting me carry you or at least hold your hand " Angelica asked hoping for the alternative. " Just you wait I'll get it " Tommy said getting back to his feet, but to no avail the same thing happened the second time. Tommy was starting to cry after he fell the second time because all that he has had to deal with mentally and emotionally over the past half a week.

" Oh Tommy don't cry just let me help you I know eventually you'll get it you just have to practice " Angelica reassured him as she got down to his level and used her thumb to wipe away his tears.

" You really think I can do it " He asked while sniffles in between. " I know so but you need to practice but I'll just carry you for right now, Okay? "

Tommy nodded. " Great now lets get you some breakfast I bet your starving "

Angelica picked up Tommy and placed him on her as she proceeded to the kitchen once she got there she placed Tommy on the kitchen table. " Okay now your Mom said that I should give you a bottle to start, if your hungry later I'll make you something sound good. "

" Yeah but do I have to drink out of a bottle, can't I just use a regular cup " Tommy pleaded hoping to avoid further embarrassment.

" I don't think that's a good Idea you might spill it because you might not have good enough motor skills yet " Angelica replied as she went into one of the bags taking out a bottle.

" But Angelica I'm not a two year old I'm pretty sure I can hold a cup at the very least " Tommy replied whining.

" Tommy we all know that but your body is as developed as a toddlers so the bottle is just to avoid any messes, don't worry I won't make fun " Angelica reassured him as she came over to him a rubbed her hand through his hair trying to soothe him into taking a bottle.

" Okay I'll take the bottle as long as you don't laugh " Tommy said finally given in.

" Good one bottle of milk coming up " Angelica told him as she messed up his hair and continued making the bottle. Angelica uncapped the nipple off the bottle then poured the milk in there afterwards placing the bottle in the microwave so it could heat up, once it was done she gave it to Tommy.

" Okay I want to see if you can hold it on your own so I'll give it to you then you try to get it to your mouth and leave it there then " Angelica told him. Tommy took the bottle and started making the bottle move towards his mouth once he got it there he held it with out much difficulty it took him a little bit to get down the concept of sucking it but he eventually got it down.

" Oh great job Tommy I knew you could do it, now lets head into the living room and watch some morning cartoons " Tommy just nodded and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile at the local High School

Dill had met up with all of Tommy's friends near Chuckie's locker right before homeroom

" Hey guys morning " Dill said to everyone.

" Hey Dill, How's Tommy " Kimi asked as she was the one most concerned about him.

" Wel get this he de aged even more this morning " Dill told them.

" Wait what Dill you can't be serious " Chuckie said as everyone's mouths were wide open almost hitting the floor.

" Trust me I am he is now a toddler I think my Mom had to put a diaper on him too " Dill assured them.

" Aww poor Tommy he is probably devastated " Lil responded covering her mouth with her hand.

" Well I hope you guys figure out something soon but I have to get to class " Phil said trying to get away but was grabbed by the coaller of his shirt by Lil.

" Phil we have to do something to try and help him " Lil said pulling him.

" Lil your right we should do something to make him feel better " Dill said.

" Yeah but can we do " Chuckie said.

" Well maybe if we can figure out how this happened and turn him back we could help " Kimi suggested.

" That's a great idea but first we need to go where he transformed for the first time, Kimi do you remember where that was " Dill asked.

" Yeah we can go later after school " Kimi replied.

" Okay sounds like a plan see you guys later " Dill said as he and the went their separate ways towards homeroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Recap**

 **\- Tommy has been turned all they way down to a two year old**

 **\- All of Tommy's friends decide they want to help Tommy by trying to figure out how he has started to de age**

 **\- Seth, Dean and Roman have gained access to the city security camera's but are hoping to use this access to find out how there machine was fired on that night a couple days ago**

* * *

Seth decided to see his friend Noble without Dean and Roman since Noble knew him better. The meeting went according as planned but Noble had told him to leave him out of all of this, Seth happily obliged to not mention Nobles name to anyone higher up as he didn't want any trouble. Seth walked into the lab which was where he found Dean and Roman playing go fish.

" Got any four's " Roman asked Dean in a deep monotone that reeked of boredom.

" No Go fish, got any five's " Dean answered then asked in his very own monotone.

Roman handed a five to Dean just as the lab door opened revealing that Seth was back.

" Guys what are you doing? " Seth asked as he briskly walked over to there table that was a crate and had fold out metal chairs.

" Playing Go Fish, what are you doing? " Dean asked mockingly.

" I'm trying to save our asses by getting the security access which is right here " Seth said holding up a silver flash drive.

" Great so do we have our answer to how it got fired last week " Roman asked standing up with dean as they followed Seth to his computer.

" Let's hope " Seth responded, putting the flash drive into his computer. Seth's computer fired up to life showing the security software downloading which would take a few seconds then they would have the footage showing how the machine fired on its own last week. Once the program was done downloading Seth can access the camera footage from the lab on the night it was fired, it showed that no one touched it but that they accidentally left it plugged in before going to sleep that night.

" Well no one fired it " Dean said admitting the obvious.

" so now what? " Roman asked hoping they had a suggestion.

" Now we need to figure out who it fired on because there was a log of someone but we can;t get access to those files to see who it was but I can use the camera's throught the city to see where it fired and maybe ID the person who was hit by it. Just give me a little while and I'll have answers so hopefully we can put an end to this whole mess " Seth said as Dean and Roman left him to his work.

* * *

Tommy had spent the day with Angelica trying to cope with the new positen he was in but that was proving to be rather difficult for him. Angelica was having a hard time remembering that he wasn't a baby but stuck in a baby's body, she had a lot of slip ups throughout the day with Tommy. These really annoyed him but he knew he might have to deal with it until people get used to him being a two year old again.

Tommy's friends had decided to try and help Tommy with his problem so they wanted to start at the place where he was first de aged the boys bathroom at the park. Chuckie drove the ten minute drive to the park but because he drives like grandpa Lou it took them a half hour.

" God Chuckie could you drive any slower " Kimi said from the backseat of the Finsters minivan.

" Well actually I could.. " Chuckie started to say but was cut off.

" Just keep going but can you try to go a little faster because at this pace by the time we figure something out Tommy will be seventeen again " Kimi said cutting him off still sounding annoyed.

They finally made it to the park, once they arrived they headed to the boys bathroom. Kimi and Lil were going in when Phil stopped them.

" What are you guys doing? "

" Oh come on Philip its for Tommy plus we could care less if any one sees us in the boys bathroom " Lil responded sounding annoyed with her brother.

" Okay I just thought you guys wouldn't want to go in a boys bathroom " Phil said defensively.

Both girls just rolled there eyes and headed into the bathroom. " Okay any ideas on where we should start looking " Kimi asked.

" Well I say we split up into groups since we don't know where to start " Dill suggested. Everyone agreed on this so Dill split them into groups, Phil was with Lil while Chuckie and Kimi were with Dill. They decided to look in all of the stalls first, which were as disgusting as you could expect which made all of the girls gag.

" Anything " Dill asked.

" Nope but we should really try the urinals next before I need to get a barf bag " Kimi said as everyone exited the stalls. " It was that bad " Dill asked her she just nodded back. The group continued looking for anything that would help them help Tommy.

" Anything " Dill asked the group after looking through the bathroom for ten minutes.

" Nope " Phil and Lil said together. " Nothing here " Kimi said.

" Well I wonder if maybe instead of looking here we should look in Tommy's bedroom back home maybe that could give us an answer " Dill as he started to take off his equipment.

" Well it might be worth a shot but it's a long one " Chuckie replied as he stood up from his urinal and came over to Dill. " Does anyone protest against this idea " Dill asked the rest of the group as they made there way over, no one objected so they decided that would be there next move, everyone gathered up the equipment and filed back into Chuckies mini van.

Meanwhile at the Pickles house.

Angelica has been home with Tommy all day trying to help him get through the day but that was proving to be a hard task as she has never dealt with a situation like this, well really no one has.

After she got Tommy to drink from the bottle she had to take him to Doctor Shockter per Dede's request since she wanted to make sure he was healthy since he had been regressed back to a toddler. " Okay Tommy I need to get you dressed so we can leave for your appointment " Angelica told him as she placed the empty bottle down on the table.

" Wait, what appointment? " Tommy asked confused not understanding what she was talking about. " Oh your Mom didn't tell you she scheduled a Doctors appointment with Dr Shockter this morning " Angelica explained hoping that this would be easier than she thought it was gonna be.

" why would she do that I just had one two weeks ago " Tommy asked Angelica as he was hoping that she would let him stay home since he couldn't go out in his current state.

" She told me it was just a precaution since she wanted to know if anything was wrong with you since you have regressed so much "

" But Angelica look at me I can't go out like this people will make fun of me " Tommy pleaded. " Tommy realax people will just think your a little kid getting a checkup and if it makes you feel any better I'll tell them if they ask that your my baby brother "

" Hey! I'm not a baby I'm almost an adult " Tommy snapped back at her.

" Yes you are but it would sell the story better and keep your identity safe " Angelica reminded him. " Fine but let's hurry up so we can leave " Tommy said finally given in. Now that Angelica had convinced Tommy to leave she needed to get him dressed so they could leave.

" Okay Tommy your Mom said that she bought you a bunch of clothes this morning and since I want to make you as comfortable as possible I will let you pick what you wear at the doctors " Angelica told him as she carried him back to the den which was where the clothes were located.

" Um can't I just go like this " Tommy asked. " Well you could but I thought you would be embarrassed if you went with no pants on, but if your not then you can go just like that " Angelica said knowing that when Tommy used his diaper he was gonna be embarrassed.

" Okay then I'll just stay dressed like this then " Tommy replied. " Are you sure? " Angelica asked one more time, Tommy nooded back. This puzzled Angleica but if that made him comfortable then she would just go with the flow.

Angelica then started to make a diaper bag for Tommy so she would be prepared for anything, but as she was packing she realized she needed something, a car seat, since she didn't have one and Didi hadn't bought one she was without one but there was someone that might have one. " Tommy were ready to go I just need to run across the street to see if we can get you a car seat. "

" Can I stay here by myself " Tommy asked hoping he could have a little bit of alone time since he hadn't had any all morning. " Nope you have to come with me or your mom will have my head for leaving you by yourself " Angelica told him feeling samphefetic towards him. Angelica realized how this must of made Tommy feel but she didn't want him to fell bad or be upset. " Tommy don't worry you'll be fine plus just think of all the things you can do now that you are a baby again " Angelica told him as she picked him up.

" Like what " Tommy asked.

" Like everyone does everything for you " Angelica said as she paused to think of something else that was good for Tommy.

" Ah here's another one you don't have to go to school " Angelica said happy that she thought of that one. " Finally you will get all of the lady's "

" Really? " Tommy asked as they were now across the street in front of the Carmichael's house. " yeah trust me Tommy lady's can't resist a cute baby like you " Once Angelica said this Tommy looked at peace and even but seemed that he might even enjoy being this small again.

Angelica rung the door bell hoping someone was home or they where gonna have a hard time getting to the doctors office safely. After ringing the doorbell three times Mrs. Carmichael answered the door.

" Hello is that you Angelica what are you doing here I thought you were on tour with Susie and wasn't gonna be back till January " She asked. " Well I wanted to see my family again before then so I came back early " Angelica replied.

" Well alright but I don't think you would come here unless you needed something, but oh wait who is this little guy " Mrs Carmichael doesn't have the eyesight she had twenty years ago so she didn't see Tommy at first and didn't even recognize that it was Tommy. Angelica realized that she didn't recognize him as did Tommy so she went with the story they have talked about earlier except since they knew Mrs Carmichael they went with the son story.

" Oh this is my son Tommy "

" wait you had a kid when did that happen "

" A couple of weeks ago but he is adopted so I got to keep my looks " Angelica said as she made gestures towards her beauty.

" Oh well congrats I'll have to ask Susie next time I talk to her "

" Um she doesn't really like having a kid on tour so don't mention it to her it may upset her " Angelica said trying to cover this part of the story. " Okay I won't but I hope she can move past this, now is there something you need or are you just paying me a visit "

" actually there is, I need to take Tommy to the doctor today and I never got the chance to buy him a car seat so I was wondering if you have one I could borrow "

" Actually I do " Mrs Carmichael said as she went inside motioning for Angelica to follow. " I was going to give a bunch of items to goodwill this morning and Edwin's old car seat was one of those items so if you want to keep it you can "

" Oh thanks I really appreciate it " Angelica said. Angelica realized something as she was looking at the coarsest she would need to install it in her car but can't hold Tommy while she was doing that so her only option was to hand Tommy to Mrs Carmichael.

Tommy's Pov

I was a little nervous about being right next to Mrs Carmichael but I knew Angelica was right there so it made me more comfortable with her there.

" Um Mrs Carmichael do you mind holding Tommy while I put the car seat in my car " Angelica asked.

Oh no! I don't want to be held by anyone else while I'm this vulnerable, what to do what to do, ah I got it.I started crying hysterically hoping that would get Angelica attention.

" Oh Tommy it's okay I'll only be gone for a couple of minutes " She said to me but I didn't care I wanted her and no one else.

" Mrs Carmichael do you mind giving me a minute to calm him down he normally is really good " Angelica said to her.

" Oh dear don't worry about it you can use the bathroom if you want "

" Thank you I'll just be a few minutes " Angelica told her as she carried me into the bathroom down the hall.

She placed me on the toilet and sat me up, once I was sitting up she knelled down on both knees so she could get a better look at me.

" okay Tommy what's wrong? " She asked as she wiped the tears from my face. I didn't answer at first but eventually told her. " want you "

" want you? What does that mean? " She asked me.

I tried to say " I want to stay with you " but just like earlier baby babble came out so I tired talking like a toddler again. " pwease want you "

" Oh Tommy I'm only gonna be gone for a little bit plus you can trust Mrs. Carmichael " She said hugging me while talking to me softly.

" Pwease " I whimpered as she continued hugging me.

Angelica sighed and said " Okay you can stay with me while I get the car-seat "

" Thank you, Thank you, Angelica " I said to angelica excitedly as I finally released myself from her embrace.

" Your welcome, now lets hurry up before were late for your appointment " She told me, she even gave me a motherly kiss.

She picked me up and placed me on her as we went back out to Mrs. Carmichael, once we went back to the garage she wasn't there anymore.

" I wonder where she went, do you have any idea's Tommy " Angelica asked me I just shrugged my shoulders. Angelica carried me all over the house looking for her but eventually we went out side and saw her coming back to her house looking like she came from my house.

" Where'd you go? " Angelica asked with a puzzled look on her face.

" I was just across the street putting the car-seat in your car for you " She told us. " Oh thank you but I could of done that you really shouldn't stress your body at the age your at "

" The age I'm at " She said with a laugh. " Angelica I'm more fit then most of the people your age I can handle almost anything, but I appreciate your concern but you better hurry and leave or you'll be late "

" Yeah your right I better go but thank you again for giving us the car seat, Bye! " Angelica said as she started walking back to the house.

* * *

Once we were inside Angelica grabbed this blue bag with a bunch of pictures of reptars on it and walked towards her car, she opened the side door in the backseat placing me in the car-seat. The car-seat had padding everywhere with the color being navy blue it also had cup holders on the side, when I was secured she went into the drivers seat and took off.

While she was driving I was given plenty of time to think about my current state and where I was just a few short days ago. I had finally gotten my drivers licensee and now I was in the backseat sitting in a car seat while my older cousin drives me to the doctors office to make sure I'm a healthy little boy. Hopefully this nightmare will end soon because I'm starting to feel different but its not physically but mentally like I'm having an urge to stick my thumb in my mouth but I know that grown men don't do that so I've been able to resist the urge for now anyway.

Eventually we made it to the doctors office and parked right near the door so Angelica wouldn't have to carry me for that long. She got out of the car unbuckled me placed her on my hip and grabbed the bag.

" What's that bag for? " I asked thinking I already knew the answer.

" Oh this is your diaper bag " She told me like I was some kind of little toddler. I couldn't believe that I now had my own diaper bag I had reached the lowest of lows. Angelica signed us in and filled in the paperwork as we waited for our turn to go in and see doctor Shockter.

After waiting for ten minutes Angelica asked me something " Do you need a change? "

" What? " I asked confused as to what she asked.

" Do you need me to change your diaper " She asked again. I was ashamed that she asked me that question just furthering showing me how low I had reached.

" No " I snapped back at her.

" Sorry Tommy but I thought you would be embarrassed if I just checked you like a regular baby " She explained defensively.

I sighed slumping deeper into the chair. " Tommy if you won't tell me I'm gonna have to check you myself "

" I'm wet " I said admitting to the embarrassment.

" Thanks for telling me, I know how hard this might be for you and I'll change you after we see the doctor "

Right at that moment we were called to come see doctor Shockter, the nurse first weighed me and measured how tall I was but I wasn't really listening because I didn't care. Once I was measured and weighed we were taking to the elephant room while we waited for doctor Shockter.

 **Thats the end of chapter eight sorry for the delay in uploading but I was on vacation and didn't have a lot of time to write while I was gone. I'm visiting family for the next two weeks starting Saturday so hopefully I'm able to get at least one more chapter up soon. Thanks for waiting and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reveiw:**

 **\- Seth, Roman and Dean are close to finding out who there machine fired on last week**

 **\- Tommy's friends are hoping they can find some answers as to how he has regressed down to a Two year old.**

 **\- Tommy is at the doctors office with angelica and is spending most days as his babysitter**

* * *

( Tommy's Pov )

" That wasn't that bad right? " Angelica asked me as we were leaving the doctor's office.

" No " I said as she placed me in the backseat next to the car seat. As soon as she placed me down I remembered she said she would change me which I wasn't looking forward to because of how embarrassing it was gonna be.

" Alright Tommy I said I would change you after the doctor's so if you would please lay down we can get you changed sooner rather then later " She told me. I was nervous about doing this and I must of showed it because Angelica comforted me, " Tommy it'll be okay your a toddler now and toddler's deal with this kind of thing plus I'll be very professional and won't treat you like a baby " Angelica stopped and sighed " Maybe your parents will even let you go without diapers if you can control it but for now this has to happen plus you can trust me "

She seemed sincere and its my closest cousin so I placed my trust in her and layed down for her. Angelica changed me very quickly and it wasn't as bad as I expected which really helped me feel better.

" Okay do you want to go home now or get something to eat because I bet your really hungry " Angelica asked as she buckled me into the car seat.

" Eat " I screamed almost immediately. Angelica chuckled " Okay will stop at McDonald's on the way home "

Angelica hopped into the driver seat and took off to mcdonalds, once we got there she parked the car and helped me get out as she carried me into the restaurant and ordered me a happy meal while she got a chicken wrap, once we got our food we sat down and dug in, she helped me eat my food as I was still having trouble getting used to my new body. By the time we were done as was nodding off a lot and Angelica said that we need to hurry home so she picked me up and put me back in the car seat before I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up a little groggily and took me a few minutes to come to and realize I was in my crib in my room, but it had a blue sheet on it with a reptar padding on the sides with the bars being white in color. I had a little pillow along with my blue baby blanket that I remembered having when I was younger but my old lion was in here too but I couldn't remember his name. I had some odd urge to grab the lion and give it the biggest hug I've ever given so that's what I did, I probably hugged the lion for a good two minutes.

Once I let go I just snuggled and started thinking that I was lucky to have Angelica because she was really good with kids and has made me feel much better about this whole situation and hopefully she can come ovber everyday until I'm turned back. I also wondred what time it was so I could know if Dill was gonna be back soon.

After sitting in my crib for a good ten minutes I decided to start making noise so Angelica would come and get me, now I didn't want to cry so I just started shaking the crib, which happned to work cause after doing that for a little bit Angelica came and got me.

" Well hello sleepyhead you've been asleep almost all afternoon " She told me as she came over to the crib and leaned on it. I wanted to ask her how long but I figured that it would come out as baby babble so I thought of a phrase that would sound accurate for this age. " Clock " I said pointing to my wrist like a had a watch on it.

" Oh its almost five o'clock " She told me as she let me out of the crib and was carrying me over to the changing table. " Dill home " I asked next as she sat me on the changing table.

" Nope he isn't yet but he should be soon, Now Tommy I'm gonna change you again so you'll trust me again, right? "

" Yeh " I responded.

" Great, I'll be fast "

She was indeed fast and had me changed in no time once we were done she carried me back downstairs to the kitchen. " Tommy are you hungry? "

I nodded.

" K. I'll get you a bottle " Angelica made a bottle then checked if it was cool enough for me by pouring some on her wrist.

" There you go should be good now " She said by handing me the bottle which I almost started sucking immediately. " Lets go in the livingroom and watch some TV while you work on that bottle "

Angelica carried me into the kitchen and got me comfortable on the couch, we watched TV for the next half-hour I had finished my bottle about half way through, but once the show was over the door swung open revealing that Dill was home with all of our friends.

" Hey guys " Angelica said waving at them as did I.

" Hey Angelica, where's Tommy " Dill asked as everyone stepped into the living room.

" Right here " Angelica said pointing at me.

" Oh sorry didn't see him there he is so small now " Dill responded. I just scowled at him and the others.

" How you doing Tommy " Kimi asked as she knelled down in front of me.

" Kay " I responded.

" Good, well we just want to let you know were trying to find out how this happened to you and that we your back " Kimi said with tears in her eyes as we entered and embraced.

I couldn't help but think that I have the best friends ever and that even they don't have to, there gonna try and get to a bottom of this whole entire mess.

" Hank you " I mumbled back with tears in my eyes as well.

" Your welcome Tommy " Kimi said as she let me go. " Well lets go guys we've got a deaging to figure out " Phil said as everyone but Angelica and me went upstairs.

* * *

( Normal Pov )

Seth, Dean and Roman were still waiting for the identity of there mysterious target to be revealed but they were passing the time by playing go fish with Seth playing now too.

" Got any four's " Seth asked Dean.

" No go fish " Dean responded.

" Got any fours " Dean asked Roman

" Here " Roman said after sighing and reluctance handing the card over.

The moniter at Seth's desk went off just as Roman started arguing with Dean.

" Guys shut up and look at this " Seth yelled as he opened the application. Both men came over to the monitor and took a look, " Well this is who was hit by the device last week "

" A seventeen year old senior who is mister popular " Dean said peeking over Seth's shoulder.

" What's our next move " Roman asked.

" We watch him and wait for the perfect moment to strike " Seth said as he closed the monitor and prepared his brothers for the next phase.

* * *

 **A/n: Thank you guys for you patience as I prepared the next chapter but its here now so I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Keep those reviews coming and I'll see you guys soon.**


End file.
